The Great Keyblade War
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Vanitas has returned, but with no memories of what happened years before. Kairi finds him as a mute she takes him back home and he becomes fast friends with Riku and Sora. but, after reciving a letter from the king, Riku, Sora and Vanitas now must go from world to world to find other Keybalde users to fight in a upcoming Keybalde War. but, who is this silver haired man after him?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza: Hello everyone! Im back and with a Kingdom hearts story! take it away Sora!**

**Sora: Kiza Kurosaki does not own Kingdom hearts in anyway. **

**Kairi: Please review.**

* * *

_I don't remember much…In fact, I don't remember anything but my name. I just remember that I woke up with a strange looking key like blade in hand. It scared me at first, but everything was alright because a girl with red hair found me, and took me to her friend's house. _

_But strange thing being, I've never said a word to any of them. I only told them my name, and that was it. They didn't mind in fact, I think they would like me better this way. But, there are times where I get depressed, and I don't even know why._

_Riku asks me if Im okay, I wish I could bring myself to talk and tell him. But, I can't. and he know this, so when I do get depressed he's just there for me. And I'm happy about that. He doesn't try to force me to talk Like Sora or Kairi. But I love them anyway._

_But regardless of all of that, we have fun with each other. My life can't get any better than this. Living on an Island with my three best friends. But I had some problems when I first arrived here. When I started school with them people where always asking Sora and I if he and I where twins._

_So, for a while we told them yes and that I just dyed my hair. That worked for a while. Until we both got tired of it. And that was the end of that. Time passed and Sora had gotten a letter from the king, he desperately needed his help. So after thinking about, Sora decided to go._

_But, Riku and I wouldn't let him go alone. Hell no. we went with him to mysterious tower to see just what they needed help with. When I got there, is when my life was turned upside down._

Riku sighs as he looks up at the starry sky of Traverse Town_._ He then looks down from the wall at Sora who was talking one of their new friends; Neku. They had just left mysterious tower and they had already gotten separated from Vanitas twice. But Joshua; another friend of theirs had led the black haired, golden eyed teen back to them both times.

But, he couldn't shake what the king had said. He had attacked Vanitas demanding awsners from him. Poor Vanitas not wanting to use his keyblade calming; 'the way it looked sacred him.' He hid behind Riku almost in tears. That's when Sora stepped in and told the king not only was he mute but he had no other memories but his own name.

After that, the king explained the past he shared with Vanitas, which shocked all of them. That's when Vanitas broke down. Sure he didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes said it all. He himself didn't want to believe it.

"Riku dear." Joshua calls, the silver haired male turns to look at him. God how he hated it when he would call him dear. "You've been out of it for a few minutes."

"It's just that, the king said Vanitas was an evil person at first and tried everything in his power to kill someone named Ventus and Aqua…it's just so hard to believe that. I mean he's so innocent and sweet." Riku explains then he frowns. "But, there's so much darkness in him that he fears…"

"Maybe there was an accident that caused him to lose his memoires. Or the trauma of something caused him to block all of those memoires and he doesn't even realize it." Joshua explains sitting next to the Keyblade user and smiles once Neku looks up at them and waves at him. Joshua waves back.

"You think so?" Riku asks. At this point. He was willing to believe anything.

"Of course. That could be the case. After all…that happened to my older brother Sho. Then of course a good beating brought his memories back." Joshua says as he looks over to one of the nearby roofs and sees his said brother sitting down watching the teens and keeping an eye out for the nightmares all at once. "But, that part could be different for Vanitas. Just keep doing what you and Sora have been doing and I'm sure he will remember sooner or later." He explains. Riku nods. But still…

Then he looks behind himself and sees Vanitas fiddling with his thumbs. Riku smiles warmly at him and motions for him to sit next to them. The said teen then sits next to Riku and looks over at Sora then back at the ground.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Joshua asks. Riku then shakes his head. "A mute?"

"Yup. Kairi found him like this," he says petting the black haired teens head. "But, Im not saying it's good, nor bad. He does what he wants, how he wants, when he wants. That's what I like about him. Right Vani?" he asks ruffling his hair, Vanitas then growls swatting his hand away then he fixes his hair earning laugh from both Riku and Joshua.

"What are you two laughing about?" Neku asks calmly, Joshua then smiles and shakes his head. "J, you worry me."

"I worry Mr.H too. But you all love me either way." He explains lovingly to Neku who merely nods.

The Vanitas then looks up at Sho who was now gone, carious; he gets up and heads over to that roof, the others seeing this follow him out of worry. Once getting up there, Vanitas then looks over at Riku and Joshua.

"What's wrong?" Riku asks Vanitas points to where the man was standing. "Yeah, he more than likely saw a few nightmares and went after them." Vanitas shakes his head kneeling down placing his hand where he was standing and closes his eyes. "Vanitas?"

"Maybe he knows something's wrong." Sora tells his older friend who nods. Then the said teen gets up and takes off running after jumping down from the roof shocking the group. "Vanitas! Wait up!" Sora calls chasing after his friend.

"Don't worry Riku; I'll call Shiki, Beat and rhyme to look in the other districts for him." Joshua explains Riku nods and follows his brown haired friend as Neku and Joshua take off running.

Something was wrong, and Vanitas feel it. All they had to do now was find out, and deal with the problem.

* * *

**Kiza: there you have it! chapter two. so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza: Hello everyone! Im back and with a Kingdom hearts story! take it away Sora!**

**Sora: Kiza Kurosaki does not own Kingdom hearts in anyway. **

**Kairi: Please review.**

**Kiza: Riku, you haven't said a single word. say something.**

**Riku...Something.**

**Kiza,Sora Kairi: Smartass...-_-**

* * *

"Vanitas!" Sora calls looking around for his dark haired friend, he had lost sight of him after they had walked into the fourth districted. That worried him; Vanitas didn't like using his Keyblade. That was made known when a few heartless decided to attack them and well, they all went after his 'twin'.

That's when Vanitas summoned his Keyblade and when he saw and felt the darkness radiating off of it, it scared him if it hadn't been for Riku, their friend would be dead. Sora sighs, they had to get him used to using his keyblade if he really wanted to help them. Sora wasn't going to risk his new friend's life.

"Damn it…Vanitas!"

"Why the hell are you yelling for kid? You're going to wake up the dead." Sho says as Sora stops and looks up seeing Joshua's older brother sitting on the edge of a roof. But, there was something different about him; Sora could feel darkness coming off of him in waves.

"O-Oh, Sho. Where did you go? Vanitas got worried and took off looking for you." He explains, Sho just smiles then he begins to laugh hysterically scaring Sora slightly, and then he sees these strange looking creatures appear around him Sora then growls. "S-Sho!"

"What? Surprised? Their called Taboo NOISE form my home world…This is for running my plans." He says. Sora then looks at him with confusion. Running his plans? What in the living hell was he talking about?

"You're not Sho…At least; the real one isn't in control of his own mind." Sora says as a silver haired man appears with a smile. Sora then gets a shocked look. "X-Xemans, what are you doing here!?" he asks. He shouldn't be here. He and Riku killed him years ago. He should be dead not here controlling Sho like his puppet.

"This is what happens when you get in my way boy. Now where's Vanitas?" Sho or he Sora should say Xemans explains. Sora glares at him.

"What do you want with him?" but he doesn't get an answer as the NOISE then attack him, but being quick on is feet he leaps into the air landing behind the NOISE. With a growl he then charges at them and cuts the three NOISE in two as they disappear he turns to look at Xemans and Sho.

He had to find a way to break Sho out of the crazy man's control. But how? He had never seen this happen…Joshua! That's it! If he could get them to follow him, he could find Joshua and then he could have the boy talk to Sho and have him fight against Xemans's control!

"What are you thinking about boy?" he asks, Sora says nothing as he takes off running. Xemans growls as he has Sho chase after him.

"Damn it." Sora says as he sees the older man running atop of the roofs after him, then he sees Joshua with Rhyme and he stops in front of him panting Joshua and Rhyme look at him with worry.

"Sora what's wrong?" the blond haired girl asks kindly then they look up as they see Sho land on the ground with six to ten NOISE following him. Joshua then look at his brother with confusion.

"Sho, what are you doing?" he asks, then Sora stand in front of him with his keyblade in hand. "Sora?"

"Xemans has him under his control. Josh, I need you to talk to your brother. Maybe your voice can get through to him." Sora explains. Joshua looks at his older brother then he sees Vanitas behind him and Xemans.

"Vanitas!" Joshua calls, than the silver haired man turns around and sees the black haired teen.

"Ah, there you are." He says rising his hand up and then Vanitas gets a pined look as his hand tangles in his hair, he falls to his knees and screams in pain. "You'll be coming with me tonight."

"He wont be going anywhere with the like of **_YOU_**!" Riku yells form a roof top with Neku, Beat and Shiki with him. Xemans growls seeing he was out numbered then he looks over at Sho and smiles.

"Oh he will, or you beloved friend will get it." He says pointing at Sho, Joshua growls at him.

"Leave Sho out of it! Release him! He is not your puppet!" Joshua yells with anger, the gang knew he always had a soft spot for his family and friends.

Xemans smiles, then he snaps his fingers Sho then passes out causing the others to look at the man with confusion. What was he doing? What was he planning? Then they turn around and they see another silver haired male.

"Enough of that. You're out numbered." He says looking at the teens then he walks up to Sho and shakes his head summoning a keyblade and points it at him. "Such a useless vessel. Why did you ever think he would be any good?" he asks, Xemans then smiles, but says nothing. "Let's go." Then both disappear, Vanitas then after the said man leaves, whatever was hurting him goes with him.

The black haired teen then falls to the ground as he curls into a ball as silent tears fall form his golden eyes. God he hated that. Everything the man was showing him…he couldn't believe it. There was no way he would ever do any of that to people. It all had to be some kind of lie. It just had to be.

"Sho!" Joshua yells with fear running over to him and kneeling down looking him over to make sure there were no serious wounds on the older male. "Sora, go check on Vanitas." Joshua explains, Sora nods running over to him and kneeling down he gets a sad look seeing the boy in tears.

"Vanitas…" he says helping the boy sit up and then he looks over at Riku who rushes over to them and kneels down looking at the black haired teen with worry. He had seen the boy cry before, but this was different. Vanitas was crying out of fear. Riku sighs as he watches Sora pull his 'twin' into his arms and holds him close in hopes that he would calm down knowing that he and Sora where there for him.

"How's Sho?" Riku asks, Joshua sighs with a smile. "Im guessing he's alright."

"Yes, he's fine. But I don't like how he let himself be used to easily…Sho isn't weak…so that man must have been on a different level." Joshua explains pulling his brother closer to himself so that Sho's head was lying in his lap as he begins to stroke his hair lovingly. He was worried, sure he wasn't hurt, but he was worried about how he was going to react to finding out that he was used to hurt his friends. "How's Vanitas?"

Riku sighs looking at the other teen he was clinging onto Sora as if his life depended it on it. Whatever Xemans did to him, it had him scared. Riku growls punching the ground and gets up. Sora looks upa t him with confusion.

"Sora, let's go." He says, Sora then helps pulls Vanitas to his feet as he says his goodbyes to the others then they head to another world.

Sora sighs, what had gotten into Riku to the point where he would just decide to leave without a reason. Sure it looked like the world was safe but still, he had to wonder. What had gotten into him.

"Sora…"

"Yeah?"

"Is he asleep?" Riku asks referring to Vanitas, Sora nods looking over at the black haired teen. "Good…Once we reach Radiant Garden…we have to part ways Sora." He explains, Sora then looks at him with shock. "It will make it easier for us to find the other Keyblade barriers…" Riku explains, Sora then nods understanding him. "Please keep a close eye on Vanitas." Sora once again nods.

Once reaching Radiant Garden Sora then takes the lead as Riku looks at Vanitas who had just woken up and was walking with his eye practically closed, Riku chuckles. Then he sees a long silver haired man sitting on a roof. He smiles.

"It's been a while…Sephiroth."

* * *

**Kiza:There you go everyone!**

**Kairi: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza: Here you go everyone! other parinings wil lalso be involved, and in my opinion, Zack isn't dead so those of you who think he should just remain dead well guess what? to bad!**

**Riku: Pesky woman...**

* * *

_"It's been a while…Sephiroth." _

Sora then looks up and growls at the older man. He says nothing. Riku looks at Sora with a smile, their own way of telling each other that everything was okay. Vanitas then looks to his right and sees brown haired male with a parallel scar across his face, causing him to blush. It reminded him of someone he had saw in those possible memoires of his. Then to his left, a blond haired male with a black haired male taller them him by a few inches, with jet black hair and dark violet eyes.

Vanitas then looks at the black haired male's sword in awe; the dam thing was bigger than he was! How the hell was he even able to carry it? Hell no, this man had to a power house along with that Sephiroth guy, he can feel power coming off of that man. And not to mention his sword was long, thin.

"Indeed it has Riku…" he merely says not turning to look at the teen. Sora then looks over at the brown haired male and smiles at him.

"Squall, how's everyone been doing?" he asks as the older males walk up to them and stop once close enough. Squall sighs. "Haha, headaches as always?" he asks, Vanitas then looks at Sora then back up at Squall.

"**_LEON_** damn it…and everyone's alright. Yuffie is just as crazy as ever." He explains then he looks over at Vanitas who then gets a startled look and hides behind Riku. Then the black haired male laughs softly causing Vanitas to glare over at him but it disappears as quickly as it came once the said male kneels down next to him. "Oh, how rude of us, that's Zack. An old time friend of Cloud's and Sephiroth's Light."

"Nice to meet you Zack. Cloud has told me a lot about you." Sora says Zack then smiles.

"Yup, I bet he has. After all I'm-"

"Don't even go there Zack…"Sephiroth cuts in with a sad tone. "I don't want to hear that because I'm a hero crap…that's what got you killed in the fucking first place back on Gaia." Then he turns and heads back to the house leaving the others in shock and Zack sighs.

"Sorry about that, my fault. Anyway, it's nice to meet you guys. SOLDIER fist Class Zack Fair at your service Keyblade master." Zack says looking at Riku and Sora, both nod. He then turns to look at Vanitas. "And little guy?" he asks in a quiet tone, something Vanitas wasn't used to hearing from other people but Sora and Kairi, maybe, sometimes Riku.

"His name is Vanitas; don't expect him to say anything." Riku explains looking back at the boy who looked like a scared cat whose fur was standing on end with a new stranger. Zack looks at the silver haired teen with confusion. "He's mute."

"Ah, I see. Well, don't worry. I'm sure you'll start talking again sooner or later."

"Let's get back to the house, Im sure everyone would be happy to see you again Sora, and Zack you need to talk to Sephiroth." Cloud states calmly

"That's Cloud Strife by the way. Sure he looks mean but he's a real softy when you drag Leon into something." Sora explains to Vanitas, Cloud then hits Sora across the back of his head as he walks past him.

Then they all follow the blond haired warrior back to his home, Vanitas then looks around as they walk. Vanitas had a feeling he had been here before, but he couldn't quite remember. The then gets a splitting headache as he kneels on the ground holding his head between his hands. Growling he then looks up and becomes slightly scared seeing his vision had become blurry.

"Vanitas! You okay!?" Sora asks and turning back to check on his friend with worry, Riku soon at their side. Vanitas then shakes his head, which only seemed to make the pain worse.

"What's wrong with him?" Leon asks, looking down at the teen with worry. Zack then walks over to him and places his hand on his head, closing his eyes his hand glows a faint light green.

"Not sure, I can't really get into his head, it's as if someone's trying to force him to remember something he has been blocking out." Zack explains as he gets up and then turns to look at Cloud. "Maybe Aerith can take a look at him. She's more in tuned with her ability then I am with my own." And with that, Zack kneels down, picks up Vanitas and smiles sweetly at him.

"Your home early Sephiroth." Vincent says as he sees his son walk into the house but the said silver haired male ignores him and heads upstairs. The black haired Ex-Turk shakes his head and sighs. Then he sees the others walk but becomes uneasy seeing Sora, Riku and Vanitas. "Welcome home. Zack,"

"Yeah, I know. Upstairs right?" the older male nods, Zack then walk up to their room. Vincent then looks over at the others.

"And I see you have brought a few friends with you." He says taking a seat then he smiles warmly at Vanitas who blushes. "I'm Vincent Valentine."

"I'm Sora."

"Riku, a pleasure to meet you." He says with a slight bow. "And this is Vanitas; he's a mute so…"

"No need to explain. I could already tell he wasn't a talker." He explains then Aerith walks into the room and smiles when she sees Sora.

"Sora, your back." She says hugging the teen as he smiles and hugs her back. "I see you brought Riku and a new friend with you. And I can see that Leon brought Cloud back." She says, Leon then blushes and looks away. "So what's his name?"

"His name is Vanitas. But I sometimes call him Vani for short." Riku explains calmly as the black haired teen waves at her.

"Well then Vanitas welcome. Sora, what brings you here anyway?" she asks letting go of him as Yuffie walks into the room, she smiles and hugs the brown haired keyblade user causing him to smile and hug her back.

"Well…Aerith, Riku, Vanitas and I have been going world to world looking for guardians of the Light, in simple terms, looking for other Keyblade users such us." Sora explains she nods then she looks over at Cloud who was now carrying Vanitas seeing Zack had to go talk to Sephiroth. He looked sick, in pain even.

"Zack could figure out what was wrong with him." Cloud explains as he lays him down on the sofa, she then walks over to him and kneels down placing her hand on his forehead her hand, just like Zack, glows a light green. She then gasps and pulls away. "Aerith?" she then gets up and looks at Vincent, he nods.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Sora asks as the black haired man walks up to him then places his hand on the boy's forehead; but this time it glows a black color with a dark red outline. The suddenly Vanitas screams in pain causing Sora and Riku to look at the older man with shock. "What are you doing to him!?" Sora asks with anger as he is about to attack Vincent, A sword is pointed at his face, he looks up and sees Sephiroth who was glaring at him.

"He's not hurting, it's the memories he is trying to pull out of the dark depths of his mind that is hurting him." Sephiroth explains, Riku then looks at the black haired boy with worry. Then Vincent pulls away shaking his head. "What's the problem?"

"whatever, or whoever did this to him is making it so that only they can unseal those memories that he's been hiding away for years now…It's strange…what are they after in this boy?" Vincent asks himself, Sephiroth noticing this he sighs.

"Maybe he's not supposed to be here." He says getting everyone's attention. He then looks over at the black haired teen who was trying to regain his breath. "Maybe something happened and he's supposed to be dead. Maybe…Xemans knows who he is from his life as a somebody." He explains, Sora and Riku then turn around to look at Vanitas with shock and worry.

If that was true, what did he used to do to get Xemans's attention? Was he really one of the people he used to work for? What was Vanitas really? After all, he was pure darkness, he was nothing but darkness.

"And what makes you say that? How did you even know it was Xemans if we didn't tell you?" Riku asks, Sephiroth then sighs. "Well?"

"Because, I told him." A voice says as Sora turns around and sees a redhead siting on the window's edge. He had long red head hair with his bangs falling over his right eye, speaking of which; his eye's where a dark emerald. Sora growls at him. "The names Asch." He explains, Riku then nods. "Your friend was one of the people who started all of these problems. He was supposed to be used to create the X-blade."

"X-Blade?" Sora asks, the teen nods he turns to look at them then at Vanitas who had fallen asleep.

"Yes, it a Keyblade that will bring kingdom hearts to anyone anywhere…he and his counterpart, or the person he was pulled out from, where supposed to be the ones to create the X-blade, but that plan back fired when Aqua, Ventus; Vanitas other half, and Terra stopped Xehanort, the man who was trying to make the X-blade from doing so…but…" he trails off looking out the window at the setting sun, he the balls up his fists and glares out at the distance. "At a cost…Aqua was locked in the realm of Darkness…Ventus's heart was so broken, it took refuge in someone else's heart…and Terra…he lost his physical body to Xehanort…but his sprit remains trapped within his armor…"

Riku and Sora look at the teen in shock…they couldn't believe it…Vanitas was really a bad person…but was all of this true?

"Ho-"

"I have my ways…I met Terra once." Asch cuts in, Riku glares at him. Then the red headed teen gets up letting out a sigh.

"T-Terra…" Vanitas calls out in his sleep as they turn to look at him with shock. "I…I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Kairi:Please review.**

**Sora:Kiza Kurosaki does not own Kingdom hearts in anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza: Here you go everyone! other parinings will also be involved, and in my opinion, Zack isn't dead so those of you who think he should just remain dead well guess what? to bad!**

**Riku: Pesky woman...thats what you are.**

**Kiza: and your a sexualy fustrated dog in heat.**

**Riku: *Glares* exuse me?**

**Kiza: Ops. *Runs***

* * *

Terra? Who in the hell was Terra? Well, whoever he was, or is, Vanitas really looked like he wanted the guys' forgiveness. Then Riku turns to look at Asch. Who was this guy? And how did he even get here? Last time he checked, every world was restored, but…

"How are you even here? Is this even your home world?" Riku asks, Asch then turns to look at him and shakes his head.

"No, I woke up here after my world was swallowed by darkness. A friend of mine was here to, but he went to a different world to find a way to get back to our own." He explains calmly. Riku nods. Then he looks over at Vanitas.

"He looks like a fighter." Zack says as he comes down the stairs and with a warm smile he walks up to the black haired boy. "He reminds me a lot like you Cloud." He explains petting the said males head. Cloud then looks away. "Sora, let me come with you. I'm sure this is going to get pretty ugly. I you'll need all the help you can get."

Zack had a point, but Sora then looks over at Sephiroth who was looking away, his fists shaking. Something must have been pissing the older man off. He sighs, did he want to drag others into it? Was he really going to let others get hurt for something that had nothing to do with them?

"Sora, Zack's right. You'll need all the help you can get." Leon adds, Cloud then looks at the brown haired male with shock then sighs. "Come on, we're all here for a reason. After all…what kind of SeeD commander would I be if I let my own comrades go out into battle if I wasn't with them?"

"Yeah! And what kind of Hero would I be if I didn't help out friends?" Zack asks smiling with his hands behind his head. Then they hear Sephiroth sigh as he looks at the teen.

"I'll go, but only because two of my SOLDIERs are going. I wouldn't be a good General if I didn't stand beside them in battle." Sephiroth explains crossing his arms across his chest. Sora looks at all of them with shock then he smiles and nods.

"Thanks everyone…this means a lot to me…you have no idea just how much." Sora says as he turns to look at Riku who had a small smile on his face.

Riku sighs, then he looks over at Vanitas who was sitting up and looking around. The boy looked so lost and sleepy, kinda funny actually seeing the boy like that.

"Hey, Vanitas." Riku calls, the boy looks at him with confusion. "Look, you're going to have to travel with Sora for a while." He looks at the silver haired boy with shock. "Sorry, but we have to part ways for a-" next thing he knew the black haired boy was hugging his waist and tightly he might add. "Vanitas…please, I have to get going, it's only until we find the other Keyblade users and beside, someone has to keep an eye on Sora."

Vanitas shakes his head. Riku knew this was going to be hard to get the boy to understand that he had to go.

"I'll go with Sora and Vanitas." Asch explains, Sora looks at him with shock. "Sure, I know you'll annoy me, but someone has to watch your back…and this might help me find Luke." Asch explains to them, Sora nods then he pulls Vanitas off of Riku.

"Cloud, and Zack will go with Riku, Sephiroth and Leon , and Asch can go with you Sora." Vincent explains, the teens nod as they walk outside and head their separate ways.

This was going to be a long hard battle, and Sora knew it, but that has never stopped him before, and it wasn't going to stop him now.

With Riku

Riku looks up at Zack then at his sword, he couldn't help but wonder how the hell was he able to carry that dam thing? He was fucking huge!

"I know what you're thinking." Zack says snapping the silver haired teen out of his thoughts. "It's not that heavy."

"Fucking liar." Cloud cuts in causing Riku to laugh slightly. "I had to drag that dam thing all the way to Midgar." He explains Zack grins and looks down at the silver haired teen.

"Long story…would rather not talk about it." Zack tells him, Riku nods then they look around, this was 'The World That Never was.' He had memories of this place, and he didn't like them. But he sighs.

"What are you doing here?' a voice asks as they look up and see a red head on the roof of a house. Riku then growls. "Hey, your Sora's friend...Riku right?" he asks, the boy nods, then he looks at Zack and Cloud who had their swords drawn.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"The names Lea, but you might remember me by the name of Axel from when I was a nobody." He explains Riku then sighs relaxing, this causes the other two SOLDIERs to relax slightly anyway. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has…there's something different about you…and it's not because you're no longer a nobody…"

Lea smiles then holds out his hand as Riku gets a shocked look seeing a Keyblade appear in his hand.

"Is this what you're talking about?"

* * *

**Sora: there you go everyone please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sora: Hello everyone long time no see! sorry but...**

**Kairi: Kiza will be out for a while so Sora, Riku and I will be your hosts. so please review and remember**

**Riku: Kiza Kurosaki does not own Kingdom hearts or any of the Tales of the abyss characters...Thank god for that much at least...**

**Sora: Riku, what the hell did you do with Kiza anyway?**

**Riku: *Smiles and looks away* I have no Idea what your talking about.**

**Kairi: Sure you dont...-_-'**

* * *

Sora, landing none to gracefully on the ground he glares up at Asch who hadne't even broken a sweat. this guy was strong not only that, he was mean, cold, not a very people person. Sora then looks over at Vaitas who was siting by Leon whatching the fight.

"Keep your eyes on your enemy sora!" Asch yells as Sora just barely blocks the older males blade with his own he could feel the phyiscal power of the other teen pushing Sora to the ground as he hears a cracking sound, he looks at his Keyblade and gets a shocked look, to his supprise Asch jumps back and lets his swprd disapper. "Sora, you need to get stronger. I shouldn't have been able to crack your Keybalde." he explains as Sora then nods but the red head notices that the keybalde had fixed itself.

Asch then sighs and looks over at the other males, then he points at Vanitas. the said boy looks at him with confusion.

"I know you dont use your Keybalde, but if your going to be here...your going to have to learn how not to fear what you are or you'll jsut end up getting in the way." Asch explains as the boy looks at him witha slight glare but it disappers as fast as it came seeing the other teen had galred right back at him. "So get your ass down here and fight me with your Keybalde."

Sora then looks at the red head with shock then he looks up at Vanitas who was looking down at the ground deep in thought, then next thing he knew Vanitas was pushing his Keybalde up against Asch's sword. sora could see the smirk on Asch's face as he pushes the teen back and kicks him across the face sending the golden eyed boy to the ground.

"Now thats what i'm talking about! don't let fear get to, don't let doudt stop you from helpign those you love!" Asch explains as Vanitas stands up then charges at the red head boy but Asch then doges and knees the boy in the stomace causing the boy to fall to his knees the Asch grabs a handfull of the boy's hair and forces him to look up at him. "Don't get over confident." then he pulsl the teen to his feet and pushes him back, vanitas then growls at him as Asch smirks at him knowing he had gotten under the teens skin.

"Asch, careful with him." Leon says as the younger male nods as he gets a shocked look seeing the teen was nowere in sight. "Above you." Leon merely says as Asch jumps out of the way before said teen could be sliced in two. "Told you..."

"Shut up you." he says causing Leon to smile, then he hears something causing him and Sephiroth to stand up, with swords drawn. "Whos there!? show yourselves!"

"Hey man, just calm down." a voice says as they see a dirty blond walkig up to them with hsi arms up in the air, Sora then gets a shocked look recognizing the other male, Sora relaxes. "Hey there Roxas-I mean Sora sorry about that..."

"No problem Deymx, I know its been a while." Sora says as Vanitas continues to glare at the blond still unsure about him. Sora notices this and pets his head as hw walks past him causing Vanitas to let his Keybalde to disappear and calm down. "So, Im guessing your no longer a Nobody?"

the blond nods with a smile. "Yup, thats right. and to be honest it's grate! im so happy that I have a heart again! now I can play my music the way its supposed to be played." he explains, Vanitas then tugs on Sora's sleeve.

"Oh, sorry, Deymx, meet Vanitas, Vanitas meet Deymx." Vanitas then rolls hsi eyes and looks away as he glares at Asch who glares back at him. Deymx then looks at the teen with confusion.

"Umm..Did I do something to piss him off?" he asks Sora then smiles and shakes his head. "Then...?"

"He's jsut a little pissed because of Asch. what brings you here?" he asks Deymx sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Dem?"

"New enemies have been appering Sora."

"What are they called?"

With Riku

"Unversed?" Riku asks as Lea(Axel) nods then sighs as he looks at Cloud and Zack with confusion. "Cloud Strife and Zack Fair. friends of mine."

"I see...But yes, these monsters seem to feed off a persons emotions...but thier pure darkness...not even the Heartless where this bad nor this powerful...and...it seems as if thier born from a person's darkness..." then the three look at the red head with shock. "I know this, because I saw it once with my own two eyes."

"How...?" Zack asks as they turn to look at him, then he gets a shocked look. "Oh shit, I knew I knew him form somewere! shit, fuck!" Zack says with anger as he sighs causing Cloud, Riku and Lea to look at him with confusion. "I know who it is...but theres a problem..."

"What is it?" Cloud asks calmly, Zack then looks at Riku.

"It's Vanitas...but he doesnt know he's the one doing it...about four years ago...I lived in Olympus, there was this boy who controlled the unveresed, and that boy was Vanitas..." he explains crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. "Thats were I met Terra, Ventus and Aqua...all three of them Kyblade masters..."

"Wait, you met Ventus?" Lea asks, Zack nods. "Huh, so did I back in Riadent Garden with Isa." Riku then looks at them with confusion...Terra...that name did ring a bell not that he thought about it...but he couldn't put a face with it.

"Do you...by any chance remembe rhow he looked like?" Riku asks shocking the others. Zack nods.

"He was about a six foot, brown hair...umm, had armor-"

"I met him." Riku cuts in shocking them." I dont really remember much, But I was four when I met him, he was the reason why I could use a Keybalde...he handed down the power to me..."He explains causing Zack to look at him with shock.

"Lucky you, you met a Hero pu close and you became his living legacy." Zack says with a smile as they all look at him with confusion.

"Living legacy? I dont understand."

"What I mean is that he disappered...and you are living proof that he passed down his power to you Riku. I've seen you fight, and your pretty storng, sure, not as strong as Terra but you close...he wanted you to carry on his story." Zack explains as he turns to look at Cloud and smiles at him. "Like Cloud...He's my living lagecy. and Im proud on how far he's taken my legacy...he's shown the world how powerful he is and how far he's willing to go for friends and for whats right, now he became a true hero...and thats what Terra was hopping would happen with you." zack finishes as Lea then smiles and nods along with Cloud.

"Its true...we're all expectied to live on a legacy for someone and become what they couldn't become...either we do..."

"Or we dont." Lea finishes for Cloud who nods while leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Vanitas...but..what if?" Riku then shakes his head. he didnt want to think about the fact that he could be the reson why the world where falling into darkness again. he didnt want to kill him...but if he had to...then he would.

* * *

**Kiza: sorry for takign so long everyone! please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiza: Hello everyone! I'm back from being trapped by Riku, but anyway, sorry for taking so long, so please review!**

* * *

"Sora," Sephiroth calls as the brown haired teen turns to look at the ex- SOLIDER. "Tell me, when and how did you meet Vanitas?" he asks in a whisper, not wanting to wake up the Vanitas, Squall or Asch. Sora smiles remebering the day that Kairi had found him on the beach.

* * *

_Kairi sighs as he walked down the beach looking for a sliver sea shell that she wanted to give to Riku as a gift of the first day she had met him and Sora. she smiles as she sees a small sea shell then picks it up, she turns to leave but then stops seeing a black haired teen laying in the sand, she runs over to him and shakes his genetly._

_"Exuse me...please wake up are you okay?" she asks, he then grons in pain and looks up at her, he then quckly gets up and backs away from here. "Hey...Hey...It's alright...I'm not going to hurt you..." she says walking over to him and then kneels down next to him. "whats your name?"_

_She waits for him to awnser, he then looks around and sighs._

_"V-Vanitas..." he says in a weak tone, she smiles and then gently hugs him,_

_"Nice to meet you! im Kairi, come on, lets get you to my house and fixed up." he nods following her._

_he was quite all the way back to the main Island, she couldn help but tell him about Sora and Riku, but he wouldnt talk. she had to begin to wonder why. all he had said was his name and that was it. but nothing more and nothingless. Once reaching the main Island she takes hold of his hand and begins to lead him to where Riku and Sora where wating._

_"Sora, Riku!" Kairi calls once seeing her friends, they look over then get a cofused look seeing Vanitas walking with her, but he looked pale, and very weak. they walk over to them and then Riku glares at him. "Riku whats wrong?"_

_"Who is he?" he asks, Kairi smiles at them. _

_"This is Vanitas, he was passed out on the beach on the play Island. but all he told me was his name. and hasnt said a word since." So after Riku ahd dragged the to the hospital and had a docter look over the new teen. he had said that he was mute, and that he would need alot of rest to recover, but not only that, he had memory lose, so they had dicided to make srue the teen was happy that he was going to be living with Sora._

_At first, Riku was uneasy around him for a whole year, it was until some new monsters had arrived to the Island and Vanitas had protected Kairi from them by using; to their supprise a Keyblade...Only problem being that it was radeating darkness, after beating the monsters, he threw the Keybalde aside and fell to his knees scared out of his mind._

_Riku, had been the one to comfert him. and from there, Riku and Vanitas where ever reaily seen without one another. so the two became close friends. _

_Then, the King had sent a letter asking for Sora, and Riku's help. never the less, Vanitas didnt want them to go without him, so he taged along and left Kairi back on the Island once again._

* * *

"Thats how we met him. he was strange at first, cold. but he was alright. he had become close to all three of us...well, mostly with Riku." Sora explains, Sephiroth nods, he understood where the boy was coming from. "What about you? how did you meet Cloud?"

Sephiroth snorts at the memory.

"Lets just say that Zack was a people person...so Cloud was one of Zack's close friends. so it was to be expected that I would meet him sooner or later." Sephiroth explans with a small smile, but it disappears. "But...I'm afriaed...all friendships must come to an end...I learned that the hard way before our home world was swollowed by darkness..." he explains as he gaze lowers to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Sora asks as Sephiroth then sighs as he lays his head on his arm and looks away.

"Zack...back on our home world; was killed...they shot him to death...as a result of that..." he trials off. but Sora didnt understand what was wrong with him, he and Zack had such a good relationship now. but what was wrong with him now? "Cloud began to hate me...so he chased me around untill we fought...thats what ruined us..." he says, then Sora nods as he looks up and sees the sun coming up. "seems that we stayed up late..."

Sora nods, then hears Vanitas whimper and get up as he rubs the sleepyness out of his eyes and smiles at Sora. who smiles back at him.

"Good morning, how are you?" he asks, Vanitas just smiles and nods, then he looks over at Squall and Asch who where standing up and keeping an eye out for the unversed. "Hey you guys, relax. they normaly only come out later in the day." Asch growls at him.

"Shut up. I'm not on this goose chase for your help. I'm on this goose chase to look for Luke, that idiot never came back like he said he would." he explains and begins to walk away, Sora frowns a little hurt by his words. btu then he fels Vanitas hugging his waist, he smiles and hugs his twin back.

"Well, isnt that sweet?" a voice asks as Sora lets go of him and summons his Keyblade as Leon, Sephiroth and Asch pull out thier own blades, loking arond they see a teen with black Black hiar, golden eyes, with three whtie strips on the left side of his hair. "I would leave this area, its always infested with heartless, nightmears, and Unversed and nobodies." he explains as Sora then glares at him.

"Who are you?" he asks, the teen sighs and walks over to them but stops a few feet away. "Well? are you a enemy?"

"Not if you dont make me one, My name is Death the Kid. but you can jsut call me Kid. and you are?" he asks kindly with a small smile. Sora then relaxes slightly.

"Sora, this is Vanitas. and thats Asch, Leon and Sephrioth." he says, Kid nods holding his hand out to Sora who takes it and shakes his hand. "So, whats your story?" he asks, he assumed that this boy wasnt from this world. he knew because this was his third time in Hollowen town and this was his first time seeing this boy.

"Simple, my world was taken by darkness, and I lost my two partners, and then I woke up here." he explains looking down at the ground, then he looks up and smiles. "But, I can't say it's bad or good. sure...I cant find my dad or my friends, but im sure I will sooner or later...so why are you guys here?" he asks, Sora then rubs the back of his neck.

"Well...It's kinda hard to explain..." Sora explains, Kid nods then smiles. "What?"

"You and your friends are an ood bunch."

"Coming from you..."Asch says as Sora looks up at him then laughs. "Lets go, I'm sure there has-"

"Theres a Keyblade master that lives here." Kid cuts in, Sora turns to look at him. "Bye." he runs off. Sora growls and chases after him.

"Hey! get back here!" Sora yells as the others follow the brown haired teen.

* * *

**Kiza: hello everyone! sorry if you guys dont like me adding in the Soul Eater gang, I jsut think it would be cool if they did that...but thats why this is fanfiction! please review and keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiza: Hello everyone! please enjoy and review**

* * *

Sora growls as he sees the black haired teen jump roof to roof. damn he was fast. he then comes to a stop seeign the golden eyed teen jump down from the roof and just stands there.

"Sora rigth?" he asks, the brown haired teen nods as Vanitas stops next to him. "I like you. your all right." Sora then smiles putting his hands behind his head. "But your second rate for a Keybalde weilder. how can you not keep up with me? or as a matter of fact, why havent you used your keybalde to stop me?" he asks, Sora then growls at him.

Who the hell did this guy think he was calling him second rate! he had saved the worlds twice and this being the third! who was he to talk?

"I'm not second rate for your information! I'm not the kind of guy to use pull out my keyblade on people I just met. thats not me." Sora explains, Vanitas then looks around then gets a shocked look. he then begins to pull on Sora's shirt, Sora then genetly pushs his hand away.

"I would listen to your wordless friend there if I Were you." another voice says, they look up and Sora gets a confushied look. "Who are they Kid?" the older, brown hiared man asks, Kid then walks over to him and gets pulled to his side by the said man. "Outsiders is what they look like."

"The kid there is Sora, he's a Keyblade weilder." Kid explains, the light blue eyed male looks at him with shock. he walks up to him and sighs.

"Show me." he merely says, Sora then looks over at Sephiroth who nods, Sora turns back to look at the man and summons his keyblade, the man then smiles. "Sorry for my friends behaviour. I'm Noel Kreiss. My home world was just recently taken by darkness. welcome Keyblader." Sora smiles and lets his keyblade disappear, he then puts his hands behind his head again.

"Nice to meet you Noel, I'm Sora, that tall guy is Sephiroth, then theres sq- I mean Leon with the scar, and the red head is Asch, they are my traviling partners." Sora explains, he feels a suddeny pinch to his arm and smiles at vanitas. "Sorry, and this is my mute friend Vanitas." he man nods then turns to look at Kid.

"Follow us." he says, Kid smiles then jumps back onto the roofs and runs off, Noel smiles and sighs. "Sora, why are you here?"

"Well, we kinda just got here. and Kid told us a Keyblade master lives here." Noel sighs. "Noel?"

"He died along time ago, Kid just see's his wondering soul...to him, he's alive, but he isnt...I'm sorry about that. Kid is not your average person." Sephiroth looks at the hunter with confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks, Noel then looks up at the boy jumping from roof to roof. "Noel."

"He is the son of a Grim Reaper, so he by nature can see the spirits of those who passed away." Sora gets a shocked look then smiles. "I know what your thinking, and it's okay I guess. he doesnt like seeing them because of the fact that it lets him know that he doesn't have the actual job name as a Grim Reaper so there isn't much he can do." he explains, Sephiroth nods, he looks down at Vanitas who was walking behind the group, he stops waiting for the black haired teen.

Vanitas then looks up and is met with Sephiroth's icy stair, this causes him to stop dead In his tracks. Sephiroth sighs and kneels down.

"Get on my back, your slowing us down." Vanitas nods and climbs on the older mans back, the Ex-SOLDIER hero gets up and catches up with the others, Sora then looks at them and smiles. "Not a word out of you boy."

"I didn't say anything." he tells Sephiroth with a grin, this causes the General to roll his eyes and walk ahead of him, he let out a sigh. now he was really starting to wish he had gone with Zack. "Hey Noel, about that Keyblade master, what was he like?" Sora asked, Noel sighs and thinks about it.

"He was...strong...kind...but...he had a lot of darkness within his heart. his physical body was taken from him by a man by the name of Master Xehanort...His spirit was bounded to the armor so he wonders from world to world. he stays here most of the time keeping a close eye on Kid." he explains, next thing he knew, Kid had jumped on his back, this causes Noel to smile and carry the boy back into town.

"So, this man was over powered by darkness?" Sephiroth asks, Noel looks at the silver haired man and nods.

"M-Master...X-Xehanort..." Sora and the others stop dead in their tracks, Sephiroth closes his eyes and smirks, he gently puts Vanitas down, kneeling in front of him he pets the boy's head.

"He...He spoke...you spoke Vanitas! way to go!" Sora cheers happily, running over to him he wraps his arms around the shorter teen and hugs him tightly as he could without hurting him. "Oh man this is fantastic!" Asch shakes his head and looks over at Leon who was just staring at the ground. "But...why his name?"

Sora then notices that the boy was shaking and holding his hands to his chest, the boy's golden eye's where filled with fear and anger. this Sora becomes worried. he had seen anger and hate in one persons eye's once before and that was when Riku was following the darkness. he hadn't see so much hate in so many years until now. something was terribly wrong with Vanitas, the boy's fingers where twitching, and the surrounding area's air seemed heavier.

"Hey...Noel..." Noel puts Kid down and then growls pushing the boy behind him. "What are those things?" he asked the older man. he merely shakes his head seeing several unverse jumps out of the ground and surround them, Sephiroth stands up while pulling out his sword.

"It seems we have company...but how long will they be staying..." Sephiroth tells Leon who was holding his Gunblade over his shoulder and looking around, the said male nods and looks over at Asch who had a pissed off look.

"Are you mad?" Leon asks in a teasing tone, Asch turns to glare at him then pull out his sword slashing it next to his face, this causes a Unverse to explode into a dark cloud. "Huh... Thanks...But I would have taken-" he growls and creates a fire ball in his hand and throws it, hitting three unverse that where in the air about to jump on Sephiroth, the ex General then glares at him, Leon shivers, that look was cold. sure the man might have been traveling with them, but that didn't mean he wouldn't disconnect himself and kill them all if they got in the way.

"Stay away from my pray...Or I'll kill you." With that Sephiroth tosses his blade into the air and catches it back hand and spins around cutting several of the monsters of darkness. he then switches hands, he swings sending a shock wave in all directions, destroying all of the unverse. he then lets his blade dissolve into darkness.

"Vanitas, hey," Sora calls, the boy had fallen to his knees and had begun screaming in pain as the others started destroying the unverse. "Guys, come here." Sephiroth looks over at him, he notices that Vanitas was now laying down on the floor in tears and shaking, Leon kneels down and looks over at him. "Leon is he going to be all right?"

"...He will be...but it's best that we find somewhere for him to rest." Leon explains, he then reaches down and picks him up. "Noel, ca-"

"Of course, follow me, come on Kid." Noel cuts in once again letting Kid climb on his back.

The walk back home was quite other then the occasional sniffle from Vanitas, but nothing more. Sora noticed that Sephiroth kept shooting glances at the dark haired boy in Leon's arms, he assumed that the wheels in Sephiroth's head where turning more then they already where before hand. something had the man on edge, and that made Sora nervous. Sephiroth was a man that if something was wrong, it was always better to get rid of it right there and then. No such things as Ifs, Ands, or Buts about it.

"Sephiroth, what are you thinking about?" Asch asks looking up at the older male, the said male sighs.

"It's only a theory, but What if the unversed are coming from him? why else would he be in pain unless those things where somehow connected to him...but again, it's only a theory." Asch nods completely understanding the older male. he too noticed that, there must have been more to Vanitas' past then what Sora and the black haired teen let on.

"But it's a good theory none the less..." Asch tells the ex-Hero, who nods.

"All Right, it's not a big house, but it gets me and a few of my friends by." Noel explains walking up to a two floor house, walking in Kid jumps down from his back, walks over to the sofa and lays down, next thing Sora and the others knew, Noel was tackled into a hug by a pink haired girl. "Whoa!, Shera your going to hurt yourself one day if you keep tackling me to the ground like this." he says, she looks up from his chest and smiles, he helps her up and then lets the others in.

Sephiroth then summons his sword and blocks another blade, he looks to his right and sees another pink haired girl, but she seemed older and as if she had lead some kind of Military. she moved quick because next thing he knew, she was on his left and he had a deep gash on his right cheek, this caused everyone in the room to look at her with shock. But Sephiroth smirks.

"It's been years since the last time someone had caused such a wound on me...this leads me to believe that your a good fighter..." he explains, she doesn't respond but jumps back after he lifts his arm up and swings side ways trying to cut her, but misses. "And it seems that I was right...but I don't like being challenged until I know the name of my challenger."

"Lighting Farron, and you are oozing Darkness...Noel, how irresponsible of you to bring such evil in this house hold, especially with my sister here..." she says in a dark tone, Noel looks away and begins to shift from foot to foot. "I'll deal with you later Noel..."

"They are here with a Keyblade-"

"Keyblade wielder?" Lighting cuts in and then lowers her blade. "Is this true?" Sephiroth nods and looks at Sora.

"I-I'm Sora, Nice to meet you.." she glares at him then looks at Noel who was standing close to Shera. "I know what your thinking...How am I a Keyblade wielder when I'm just a Kid right? well...I don't know myself. all I know is that it choose me and now I'm using it to save the worlds and find the Keyblade masters." at that Lighting growls at him, this causes Asch to step in between her and the brown haired male.

"Save the worlds? then where the hell where you when Cocoon, Valhalla, and Gran Pulse fell to the darkness!?" she asks with anger and this causes Noel to grabs her arm.

"Lighting please! Sora Im-" he was cut off by her punching him in the stomach he then falls to his knees and then to his side as he looks up at her. "L-Lighting...s-stop..."

"Shut up! who the hell do you think you are! you are a mere Child who has no idea what the pain of losing the home you loved!" she explains with anger, Shera now being the one holding her back.

"S-Shut up...S-Sora is not at fault of what happened...to your home world..." Vanitas speaks up weakly Lighting then looks at him. he gaps in pain then smiles. "But...I feel as if it is my fault...so...im sorry. I don't...remember if it was or not...but...im sorry..." then he passes out in Leon's arm's Lighting then sighs calming down.

"Hope!" then a white haired man walks in looking at her with confusion. "Take care of him," she kneels down and helps Noel up, but he leans against the wall as she walks past them and up stairs.

Sora sighs and looks over at Hope who had Leon lay him down on the sofa and begins to look over the teen, Sora walks over to Noel and looks at him sadly.

"I'm fine, she just has a heavy hand is all." he smiles at Sora who nods then sighs.

He had no idea just what happened to have her hate Keyblade wielders so much. but he knew that it was part of this big mystery.

* * *

**Kiza: there you go everyone one sorry for taking so long! so please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiza: Hello everyone! sorry for the long wait I've been really busy lately and well please do enjoy.**

* * *

"Damn it all to bloody hell!" Zack yells out of nowhere startling Riku and the other to look at the black haired male who had a pout on his face. Cloud sighs at his child like actions but never the less he couldn't help but wonder what had his older friend mad.

"What is it Zack?" Cloud asks, the said SOLDIER sighs and rubs the back of his neck with a slight blush. "Zack?"

"It's just...I cant shake the feeling that something is wrong wit the other guys...I have a feeling that something is happening with Sephiroth and I can't stop thinking about it you know...sorry." Riku sighs and smiles, he knew that Zack was worried for his lover, after all, he could tell just how much the two loved each other even if Sephiroth would deny it.

"It's all right Zack. we all have that feeling sometimes. it's only natural that you would worry for him. right? I mean after all, you are his 'beloved' as he used to put it before he knew you where alive." Cloud comforts his friend who smiles and nods. he looks around and sighs. "I know, I don't like this place either, but it's a good place to start."

"Why must faith be so cruel as to bring me back to Olympus Coliseum? this where I actually met Terra." Zack explains as he pushes open the coliseum doors and sighs looking around he gets a sad look. "This also where I let Hades use me as his pawn...I was careless."

Zack then averts his gaze to the ground allowing the other two males to walk ahead of him, he felt like taking his time in catching up with them. he honestly didn't even want to come to this world, he didn't have many fond memories here but he had them never the less. he couldn't help but walk slowly once noticing that Cloud and Riku where waiting for him. he just hoped that Hades wouldn't try to control him again.

"Hey! You three are from another world huh?" a voice asks causing Riku to spin around with Keyblade in hand. "Hey easy, easy I'm not here to fight. I just want to know something simple is all." Riku getting a shocked look turns and looks up only to see a teen with white hair, red eyes and shark like teeth, next to him a blond haired girl. "The names Soul 'Eater' Evans. and this is my Meister Maka Albarn." Riku still slightly on edge calms down slightly, but he keeps his Keyblade in hand.

Next thing the silver haired teen knew, the said teen was now standing next to him with a smile on his face. Riku steps back and looks at Zack from the conner of his eye, he was relaxed and didnt seemed too worried. so he then sighs and lets his Keyblade disappaer allowing the red eyed male to relax.

"To awnser your question, yes. we are indeed from another world. why do you ask?" Cloud asked watching as the teen walks away from them only to stop in front of Riku.

"Because, I'm looking for a friend. he didnt land in this world with us. so I'm worried about him. and maybe you three already ran into him," Soul explains as he stuffs his hands in his pockets, he then smiles. "Hes about up to my chest, black hair with three white stripes on the left and he had gold colored eyes."

Cloud then ponders for a moment, then he shakes his head.

"No, sorry never seen a kid like that. perhaps our friends have, but we havent." this causes the teen to get a downcasted look and nod. Cloud couldnt help but feel a sharp painin his chest, Sephiroth had that look for a while after Zack's death and the distruction of thier home world. he felt sorry for the boy, he really seemed as if his friend ment the world to him. and he knew the feeling. "But, we will keep an eye for him if you like."

"Thanks. he means a lot to us and the rest of our group. we've said somethings to him that hurt him and we regret it...So what brings you guys here then?" Riku growls and walks away.

"That would be none of your consern. lets go, theres nothing in this world that can help us." Zack then turns to look at Riku and pouts. "What is it?"

"I kinda hoping we can stay for the games." Riu looks at the older man with confusion. he had no clue what the hell the over sized man-child was even talking about, Zack noticing the look laughs and sighs. this causes Riku to glare at him. "It's not actually games Riku, it a battle competion. whoverver wins is the strongest man in this world and is given the tile Hero. it's a good work out and helps one get better in thier fighting styles. it actually fun."

"Yeah, for those who enjoy fighting agaisnt mosnters and one of the titans. I have to say, you three are an odd bunch." Soul says causing Maka to giggle.

"Then wat does that make you weapons and us Meisters?" she asks, Cloud then looks at her with confusion.

"Meisters? German for Master correct?" he asks, she nods. "...I'm lost." Zack laughs then grunts slighty in pain as Cloud punchs him in the ribs. "Explain."

"Love to," Maka explains as she motines for the older males to follow her. "You see, back in our world, there are two kinds of people, Meisters and Weapons such as Soul and myself. I'm his Meister while he is my weapon, Soul weapon form." She explain, he grins and nods, he then turns into his scythe form casuign the other three to get a shocked look, but Maka she smiles. "A Sound soul, dwells within a Sound mind, and a Sound Body. thats what we Meisters and Weapons live by, our job is to collect 99 evil souls and one wich's soul to keep the peace and have our weapon's turn into Death-Sycthes." Riku walks up to her and looks at Soul's weapon form. this was intresting.

"Quite the ability that you guys have thier. was everyone in your home world gifted with that?" Riku asks as Maka hands him Soul, but he drops him feeling his hands burn this causes Zack growl, he kneels down and takes the teen's hands into his own to take a clsoer look. and indeed they where burnt, but not to badly. just enough to where he would need a day's rest.

"_**What the hell Maka! you know that was gonna**_**_ happen_!**" Soul scolds her, she nods then picks him back up.

"Yes, but not everyone has a weapon partner or a Meister. you see, in order to actually be able to wield a Weapon, a person has to macth thier Soul Weavelength to one another. or else it can phiscally hurt one or the other, sometimes even both. Sorry Riku." she says with a grin, he smiles at her and nods.

"It's all right, but it is quite the ability to have. very impressive."

"_**Thanks, but Maka isnt that good of a**_**_ Meister_.**" Soul teases causing Maka to glare and stab him into the ground, she then stands on his handle casuing him to growl. "_**Damn it woman get**_**_ off_!**" she then nods and does so letting him turn back into his human form and rub the back of his neck.

"So are you gonig to stay to enter the games? Soul and I are thats for sure, and so is our two friends BlackStar and his Weapon partner Tsubaki. and they are a hell of a pair." Maka asks, Riku then looks at them and before he could say no, Zack slaps his hand over his mouth and wraps his free arm around the teens waist pulling him to his chest.

"Of course," the said Ex-SOLDIER pips in with a smile. "I want to see for myslef just how strong this BlackStar guy really is." he explains, Maka smiles.

"Thats fa-"

"HEY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DICTH US!" a loud booming voice cuts in causing the group to flinch, Zack looks around and sees fuming blue haired teen, Zack then removes his hand from Riku's mouth and pulls out his sword, this kid had a powerful aura and Zack could feel it. he didnt really trust him either, he didnt look like a friendly kind of guy.

"Oh, hey BlackStar, stop yelling, your putting one of these guys on edge and we dont need him to try and attack you." Soul explains walking up to his friend who growls.

"Then do run off leaving me and Tsbaki to take on that group of monsters alone again." he states, he then looks over at Zack who still had a tight grip on his blade and around Riku who had an annyoed look on his face. "Hey man, who do you think you are?"

"I'm SOLDIER first class Zack Fair. you kinda startled me there for a second." Zack explains placing his sword back onto his back, but never once letting go of Riku who now was leaning agaisnt the older male's chest like a wall.

"Hehe, why? scared of me?" BlackStar asks with a smirk casing Zack to glare back at him.

"No, just unlike you, I am aware of my suroundings and always prepared for whatever may come is all." Zack hisses, Cloud looks at him and gets a shocked look seeing the Mako glow frm his eye indicating that he felt under threat, which wasnt a good sign. a uneasy Zack wasn't a good Zack...Or at least that's what Sehpiroth always used to say anyway. he looks over at BlackStar who was glaring at him.

"You know...I kinda feel like ripping you apart." he says holding up a small dagger and smirking at Zack.

"_**No BlackStar! I will not go through with that! he's done nothing wrong but want to stay on his toes.**_" a female voice says, Cloud then looks at the small dagger and sighs.

"Your weapon partner is right." the said teen looks over at Cloud with shock. "Maka told us about your kind. I'm Cloud Stife, that black haired guy is Zack as you heard and the little Silver haired teen is Riku."

BlackStar merely staires then his weapon partner then goes into her human form causing Cloud to smile.

"My name is Tsubaki, nice to meet you guys." she says bowing slightly, Cloud bows and then looks at Zack.

Zack still had a tight hold on Riku, Cloud was starting to think that maybe Zack saw him as a son or little brother. After all, Riku did look a hell of a lot like Sephiroth, it suprised Cloud too that Riku wasn't trying to get away from Zack's embrace.

"I'm assuming your going to enter in the games?" BlackStar asks, Zack then gives him a nod and the teen smiles. "Oh good, I wanted to fight you. so I'll see you there." he then looks at Tsubaki and nods, both then turn and walk away from the group. Zack then watches at the two leave, he then sighs and his grip lossens his grip on Riku.

"So you'r gonig to enter?" Riku asks looking up at the ex-SOLDIER, who gives him a smile and nods. Riku shakes his head. "You are hopeless...But I guess I'll enter too. I hope we can find something out...I just wished that Lea could have come with us." Riku says crossing his arms across his chest. "But I guess we will meet up back up in twilight town."

"Hope so." Cloud says as they turn to look at the blond haired man. "Because I have a feeling, that his is going to be one hell of a fight that none of us may come out alive from." Riku then looks at the blond with a glare.

"What do you mean?" Riku asks, Cloud then walks past them and pulls out his sword, Zack then growls. "Heartless?"

"Many of them." Maka says as Soul goes into his weapon form then Riku summons his Keyblade and turns around along with Zack. he looks over at Cloud and sighs.

* * *

"Come on Vanitas just one more word thats it." Sora begs, but the black haired teen shakes his head. "Look, I know it's been a while since the last time you spoke. but please? now we can fianlly communicate!" Vanitas then sighs.

"All right, fine..." then he lays back down. "Sora...can..can I ask you something?" Sora nods. "No matter what happens...you guys wont leave me right...?" he asks with a sad tone, Sora looks at him with shock then he smiles, he sits down on the egde of the bed and begins to slowly stroke his hair, this causes the other to purr.

"Of course we wont...what brought that upon?"

"Just...worried...I dont remember much from my past, everything is blury...so if I do remember, what if I did something bad back then? then will you guys hate me? what if I am the cause of the three Keyblade Masters disappering?" he asks, then he gets up and walks across the room and staires out the window. he looks up at the mood then growls. "What if...I was an evil person? damn it Sora then what!?" he asks punching the wall and braking the skin on his knuckles. this causes Sora to rush to his side and pull him away from the wall into a hug. "S-Sora...?"

But the said teen says nothing and merely tightens his grip around the young teen. Vanitas then sighs and relaxes into the other boy's embrace, he didn't want to be held, but he couldn't help it, Sora was the first person to actually be the first one to make physical contact with him when they first met. so he had always felt closer to Sora.

"Hey...Vanitas."

"Yes?"

"You can talk..." Sora says tightening his grip even more if it were even possible. the dark haired male smiles and nods.

"Yeah...I know."

* * *

"Ah!" Maka screams out in pain as her back hits the wall causing Zack to look at her then back at the heartless.

"_**Maka! are you all right? talk to me! Maka!**_" Soul calls to his now unconscious Meister, he growls and goes into his human form and holds her close to his own body. this wasn't good, something had brought these heartless in swarms and now all of them are screwed. there was no way of getting out of this one. he couldn't fight if Maka wasn't wielding him. he then notices that they where all backed up to the same wall, trapped.

"Damn it this isn't good man. we cant beat all of these Heartless." Soul explains to Riku who was still trying to stand his ground but was slowly inching to back. "Riku above you!"

Riku looks up and is then pined to the ground as the heartless then take their chance and jump on the fallen teen, Cloud then lets out a growl and jumps into the pile of Heartless, next thing Soul knew, the disappeared into a puff of black smoke, and Cloud was carrying a unconscious Riku under his left arm. Soul sighs in relief knowing that the teen was going to be okay. for the moment anyway.

This was bad, very bad, it was as if the swarm was never ending. and Soul knew that the others could only last so long.

"Damn it...Maka wake up!"

"Ugh...Soul?" she asks, sitting up she looks around then lets out a growl. "Come on Soul. looks like we will need to do a Soul Resonance." she explains looking at him but then notices that he was shaking his head. "W-What?"

"No, that won't be enough Maka. we are all going to die here."

"No-no we are not..." Cloud looks down at Riku with shock, his head was hanging and blood was dripping down from his head, he slowly looks up at Cloud and nods. The blond sighs and sets him down but keeps one hand pressed against his stomach and the other on his back to keep him steady. "You see...I can't die...Not until I see them again" Riku explains as he then charges at the heartless swarm.

Zack stairs at him with shock, but that soon turns into a smile knowing he was talking about Sora, Vanitas and Kairi. those three meant the world to him and he would stop at nothing to get back to them, the said SOLDIER looks over at the heartless then at Maka and Soul.

"He has a point...we can't die. I still got a shit tone of time to make up to my little angle. and I am not going to let him down again," he holds his sword up to his face with eyes closed then sighs. "Protect your honor as SOLDIER...Cloud, keep those two safe. Riku and I will handle the-" he was cut off seeing all of the heartless suddenly disappear.

"Well, that was quite the show. but I do wish it was more entreating than that...but I guess it was to be expected." a child like voice says, they look up and sees a teen siting on the edge of a wall. he had an eye patch over his right eye, but the other was red and his pupil was that of a cats, a slit. he had shoulder length navy-blue hair. "To think, you couldn't even take on a few heartless? how do you expect to compete in the games and win against the Champion?" he asks, he jumps down and lands on his feet with grace. Riku glares at him but suddenly feeling light headed, Cloud picks him up.

"Who are you?" the teen smirks.

"Ciel Phantomhive. and you must be the Keyblade wielder Riku correct?" Riku looks at him with shock and nods slowly. "I bet your wondering how I know you...simple. a little brown haired, blue eyed bird told me a lot about you."

"You know Sora?"

"Not in person. only in dreams. it's a unique ability to have. but he has told me a bit about you. he seems fond of you." Ciel explains as he begins to walk to the alter with the other following him, they where still in shock that the heartless had disappeared when he showed up. maybe he controlled them...but Riku couldn't be sure if he was a friend, of enemy.

"So, you know the Champion?" Zack asks. Ciel nods.

"Yes, His na-"

"There you are Master. I was beginning to worry about you." they look up and see a older male with short black hair and red eyes. Zack then becomes uneasy and glares at him. but the man merely smiles warmly at them. "Where did you run off to my Lord?"

Ciel smiles as he walks up to him and runs his hand down the side of the man's face.

"Getting some entertainment...are you all signed up Sebastian dear?" he asks. he nods.

"Of course. I must keep my title of Champion. if I couldn't do that for my Master...well then what kind of Butler would I be?"

Zack looks at him with confusion. a butler competing in the games? there was something about those two and it made him uneasy. he could tell both weren't human. not by the way Ciel's eye glowed when the heartless ran away. and not with the way and how relaxed, calm, yet cocky his so called '**_Butler_**' was. there was more to these two then they let on. it was strange that Sebastian would even show himself as the Champion to them.

"I know what your thinking...Why would the Champion show himself to you? simple really...I have no reason to fear of losing when that little show you put on for my master was really all you could do. well then, I have no reason to worry." Sebastian explains, Zack growls at him as he then backs the shorter man up to the wall with one hand pressed against the wall next to the side of Sebastian's face, pining him there and shocking the others, but Ciel.

"Your awfully cocky...what are you?" Sebastian smirks.

"Well, just a butler."

"Lire." Zack hisses, Sebastian then smiles.

"Your right...I'm not just a butler," Ciel looks at him with shock, he then glares at him. "I am, simply one _**Hell**_of a Butler."

* * *

**Kiza: there you go everyone please review!**


End file.
